


and all above, a starcrossed love

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Shut up.” Sebastian says. “Jenson’s not my boyfriend.”“No, you’ve just been hopelessly in love with him since first year.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Just cast a love spell on him. Or slip him a love potion. Or just snog him when you next see him.”





	and all above, a starcrossed love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY THEIA!!!! I LOVE YOU TO PIECES AND I ALSO HOPE U ENJOY THIS FIC!!! <3333 
> 
> (also i legit wrote u like 5 fics and this won for being the best, so huzzah!)

Sebastian is currently staring bleary-eyed at the magical vending machine that lives outside the History seminar room. It’s 8:30 in the morning, and all Sebastian can think about is his nice warm bed, and not the fact that he has a two hour lecture on Magical Practise in 16th Century England in thirty minutes.

“ _Mrow_?” Britta, his Familiar, is curled around his neck like a large orange furry scarf. She also isn’t excited about the early start, and is showing her displeasure by nibbling on Sebastian’s hair.

“Mrow.” Sebastian repeats, still staring at the vending machine. He’s got a £5 note tucked away in his wallet for emergencies, and this definitely counts as an emergency. He’s not going to make it into this lecture without _some_ form of magical help.

“What shall we get Brit?” Sebastian asks, reaching up to scratch her on the head. Britta makes a noise of confusion, and licks his ear. “Energy spell, alertness or focus?”

“ _Meow_?” Britta asks.

“Alertness would basically mean I was on cocaine.” Sebastian considers, “And focus would mean I’d be obsessed with Magical Practise in the 16th century for the entire day.”

Britta kneads his shoulder, settling down for a nap. Sebastian wishes he could do the same, just lean up against the wall and fall asleep. He knows he could do it easily as well, he never should have agreed to binge watch Vampire Diaries with Kimi last night-

“Ooh, you look as bad as I feel!”

Sebastian jerks from where he was falling forward against the vending machine, and turns around to face Jenson Button, who is grinning at him. Jenson’s Familiar, Storm, sits beside him neatly, her blue eyes shimmering.

“ _Ugh_.” Sebastian says, and Jenson laughs.

“Jesus. What were you doing last night? Did you end up going to Wulfs?”

“Did you?” Sebastian deflects the question, because he doesn’t want to admit he was getting emotional over Damon and Stefan.

Jenson whistles through his teeth, shaking his head. “I was out till 3 last night with Lewis. The man parties like a fricking maniac.”

“Ouch.” Sebastian winces. “Have fun?”

“I got to watch Lewis make out with a lot of girls. And a lot of boys.”

Sebastian takes that as a sign that Jenson didn’t hook up with anyone. Not that he cares. Nope. Definitely isn’t head over heels in love with him.

“I thought he and Nico were dating.”

“They broke up. For now.” Jenson rolls his eyes. “So now, I’ve got a straight hangover spell poured into here. I might die by the end of the lecture.”

“Please don’t, I’ll have nobody to talk to.” Sebastian says, and then stifles a yawn. “Ah. I don’t want to be here but I’m failing so badly.”

“DC will literally kill us if we don’t turn up.” Jenson takes a swig from his coffee cup and grimaces. “This tastes like shit.”

“I could cast a taste spell?” Sebastian offers. “I’ve been practising.”

“No offence Seb, but I’ve tasted your cooking.” Jenson says. “I’d rather risk it.”

“Fair enough.” Sebastian says, and Britta decides the conversation is getting boring, because she burps in Sebastian’s ear. “Ah, gross!”

Jenson laughs. “I think Britta is sending you a hint. I’ll see you in class, okay Seb?”

“Cool.” Sebastian gives Jenson a thumbs up and then internally cringes. “See you then.”

Jenson lifts his cup up in solidarity, and then walks off in the direction of the classroom, Storm trotting after him. Sebastian groans quietly, and then gives a shout when Britta lovingly sticks her claws into his neck.

“Jesus!” He says, batting at Britta. “Okay, okay, I get it! I’m awkward and annoying.”

“ _Meow_!” Britta says in agreement.

Sebastian sighs, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and taking out the £5 note. He feeds it into the vending machine and presses in the number for the Energy spell. The machine whirs to life, lights flickering inside, and then spits out the Energy token in the form of a coin.

Sebastian bends down, knees clicking, and takes out the coin from the slot. He tucks it away into his shoe, yawning again, and then straightens upright.

“This better work.” He tells Britta, and then slopes off to class.

*

The university of Silvering was built in the 11th century and is one of the oldest magical schools in the world. The university, plus the town itself, is hidden from the view of non-magical people to prevent them from wandering onto campus. Sebastian loves it to pieces.

Silvering feels like coming home. Sure, Sebastian’s been going to magic schools all his life, but Silvering is the first place where he’s felt comfortable in his own skin. Walking the corridors where students like Schumacher and Mass also walked, it makes Sebastian feel small, but powerful. Sometimes he’ll find himself in a secret passage way, or discover an old piece of graffiti, and wonder who else has stumbled across this, who else made their mark here.

Sebastian wants to be part of something greater.

Walking back to his flat whilst coming down from an energy spell high, does not make Sebastian feel great however. Instead, he feels like a slug that’s been heavily doused in salt, and can’t wait to get home and collapse onto his bed. Britta sighs as she walks beside him, feeling the effects of the spell too.

Sebastian trudges up his front path, making sure to kick the gate closed behind him. He waves a hand lazily in the air, and his key rises up from the mess of his back pack. Sebastian catches it out of the air, and turns the key into the lock. The front door swings open, to reveal a blast of warm air.

“Gross.” Sebastian says, walking inside. The door slams shut, and Sebastian jumps at the loud sound.

“What’s gross?” Vivian asks from the sofa. She’s stretched out completely, her Familiar Rocky sitting on her chest as she watches daytime television.

“How stupidly hot it is in this house.” Sebastian says moodily, dropping down onto the other sofa. “Also, me in general.”

“Shush, you’re not gross.” Vivian sits upright, Rocky making an indignant noise. “Although you do stink of cheap magic.”

“I had to take an energy token.” Sebastian says. “Or I would have died in the middle of class.”

“Poor bubba.” Vivian says, just as Nico sticks his head out of the kitchen.

“You actually went to class?” He says. “Weirdo.”

Sebastian eyeballs him. “How are you not dead from the amount you drank last night?”

“How did you know I drank last night?” Nico asks, “And also, duh, hangover spell. I’m not a complete moron.”

“Jenson told me.” Sebastian says, and Nico wolf whistles. “Shut up!”

“Your boyfriend spying on me then?” Nico says teasingly, walking into the living room. “Catching you up on all the gossip?”

“Shut up.” Sebastian says. “Jenson’s not my boyfriend.”

“No, you’ve just been hopelessly in love with him since first year.” Nico rolls his eyes. “Just cast a love spell on him. Or slip him a love potion. Or just snog him when you next see him.”

“But how?!” Sebastian says. “I can’t just walk up to him in the middle of class and make out with his face.”

Nico shrugs. “I would.”

“Well I’m not you. Also, I thought you were still dating Lewis?”

“Ugh, that’s old news.” Nico waves his hand. “He’s a prick.”

“You love his prick.” Vivian says from the sofa, quiet but enough to be heard.

“Bitch.” Nico says, and Vivian flips him off. “Also, you don’t even live here. Go home to Emilie.”

“Her boyfriend is over and he’s dumb to talk to.” Vivian whines, eyes on the tv. “I like your house better. Especially when you go to class and don’t hang out with me all morning.”

“Speaking of,” Nico looks at Sebastian, “How was class?”

“Boring.” Sebastian leans back against the sofa cushions, and Britta gracefully jumps up onto his lap. “You didn’t miss anything.”

“Good.” Nico says. “Did DC notice I wasn’t there?”

“Nope. Which is a surprise, because he’s got fucking eagle eyes.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “He legit told Carlos off for chewing dragon gum.”

“It does make you breathe fire though.” Vivian cuts in.

“Yeah, but only a little bit!” Sebastian protests. “God, I hate him.”

“Same.” Nico says, and then is distracted by his Familiar Bailey sloping into view. “Oh, you’re awake are you?”

Bailey makes a snuffling noise, and then yawns widely, showing off pink gums. Nico rolls his eyes, scratching Bailey behind his floppy ears.

“My dog has a worse hangover than me.” He complains, and Sebastian laughs.

“No sympathy here.”

“Yeah yeah, just because Britta’s perfect.” Nico shakes his head. “Do we have any homework?”

“Just text book reading.” Sebastian says, and then yawns widely. “I’ll copy you my notes.”

“Cheers babe.” Nico says sarcastically.

“No problem boo.” Sebastian replies, and Vivian laughs.

“Dorks.” She says, and Rocky yowls in agreement.

*

Sebastian finds himself eating lunch in the Refectory with Kimi. It’s not a surprise per say, Kimi messaged Sebastian asking if he wanted to grab lunch with him, and Sebastian agreed, but Sebastian is still slightly shocked that Kimi asked him in the first place. Kimi doesn’t really do lunch dates

“My sandwich tastes like snot.” Kimi says, chewing open mouthed. Ajax is sitting on the floor beside him, sharing a plate of chicken with Britta.

“How do you know what snot tastes like?” Sebastian says, shovelling forkfuls of rice into his mouth.

Kimi demonstrates his knowledge by sticking his tongue up his nose. Sebastian makes a barfing noise, and pushes Kimi’s plate away from him.

“That is fucking disgusting.” He says.

“You love it.” Kimi replies with a grin, and then cracks his knuckles. “I need to cast a taste spell before I vomit.”

“Good plan.” Sebastian says. “I know how to make things taste like pasta?”

“Of course you do.” Kimi says, and waves his hand over his sandwich. “An apple a day keeps the doctor away!”

The sandwich lays there on Kimi’s plate. Sebastian eyes it curiously, and then looks at Kimi.

“Are you gonna try it?”

Kimi carefully picks it up, and then bites into it. “Hmm. Still the hint of bogies.”

“Huh.” Sebastian waves his hand over the sandwich. “This is a piece of cake!”

Kimi takes another cautious bite. “Okay, now it tastes incredibly stale.”

“Slightly better though?” Sebastian asks hopefully.

Kimi looks at him. “It’s a stale snot sandwich Seb. No.”

“Shit.” Sebastian says.

A shadow falls over the both of them, and Sebastian looks up to find Jenson grinning back at him

“How come when terrible food is involved, you’re always there?” Jenson asks, and Sebastian goes pink in the cheeks.

“It’s not my fault.” He says, moving up his things so Jenson can sit down beside them.

“It actually isn’t for once.” Kimi says. “The lunch people served me this.”

“Huh.” Jenson says, pulling a Tupperware box out of his bag and placing it down on the floor for Storm to eat. “What have you cast on it?”

“Apples and cake.” Kimi replies. “Both went wrong.”

“Can I try?” Jenson asks.

“Be my guest.”

Jenson rolls up his sleeves and clears his throat. “This sandwich shall be as cheap as chips!”

Kimi’s sandwich does a little flip in the air, and Kimi raises his eyebrows. Sebastian wishes he could prod it or something, but figures it’s bad taste.

“Promising.” He says instead.

Kimi takes a bite into it, chews, swallows, and then looks at Jenson. “Button,” He announces, “This sandwich is amazing.”

“Tah dah!” Jenson says proudly. “This is why you practise spells outside of class.”

“You’re a genius.” Sebastian says, and Jenson turns to look at him.

“Thanks!” He says, sounding a little amused. “I mean, I’m no Lauda, but I know my spell book.”

 “Still,” Sebastian says. “Better than me!”

“Most people are.” Kimi says, matter of fact.

“Hey, that’s kind of leading onto what I wanted to ask you.” Jenson says, and Sebastian scowls at Kimi before turning back to Jenson.

“Ask me?” He says, and Kimi snorts.

“Yeah,” Jenson continues, ignoring Kimi. “I was wondering if you wanted to study together some time? You mentioned you were failing Magical Practise earlier, so I figured you might want some extra help?”

Sebastian blinks. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Jenson smiles brightly. “And it’ll give us a chance to hang out. I never see you anymore!”

 _That’s because I have an enormous crush on you, you dingbat_ , Sebastian thinks to himself.

“I’d love to!” He replies instead, feeling his heart going a mile a minute. “That sounds great.”

“Moron.” Kimi mutters under his breath, and Sebastian kicks him under the table.

*

Sebastian has been staring at his wardrobe for 10 minutes before he finally gives in and goes to Minttu’s room. Technically it’s both Minttu and Kimi’s room, but Minttu wears the pants in the relationship, much to Kimi’s delight.

Sebastian stares at the door for a few seconds, then raises his hand and raps his knuckles on the door. “Minttu? I have a problem.”

There’s the sound of footsteps on the other side, and then the door opens just a crack. The room is so dark that Sebastian can’t even see Minttu’s face, just the outline of a nose and mouth.

“What is it?” She asks. “I’m busy.”

Sebastian honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Minttu was raising the dead in her room. Her magic is a crackly dark energy that makes Sebastian shiver every time she uses it. She’s top of the class in all her modules, and professors love her, even if they are a bit scared of her.

“It’s a fashion problem. I have a-“ Sebastian doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the door is thrown open.

“Why didn’t you _say_?” Minttu says, exasperated. “Come on in, idiot.”

Sebastian steps over the threshold and into the room. It’s a surprise not to see Kimi there, lounging on the bed or playing a game on Minttu’s television. Sebastian sits down nervously on the edge of the bed, as Minttu pulls open the curtains, light flooding into the room.

Minttu’s room is small, but filled with _stuff_. Sebastian had always assumed she was a minimalist until they were living together, when suddenly the living room was filled with magical clutter, and the bathroom a collection of lotions and potions.

“Where’s Kimi?” Sebastian asks.

“Out.” Minttu says, flicking her fingers like she’s trying to shake off drops of water. Instantly objects start moving about the room, books flying up from the floor and onto the bookshelves, papers shuffling themselves.

“Out?” Sebastian asks.

“I wanted snacks.” Minttu says with a shrug. “I’m craving chocolate.”

Sebastian thinks about the massive slab of chocolate he keeps hidden in his room and decides not to tell her about it. Instead he looks about the room, admiring the decorations that Minttu has hung up on the walls.

“Tell me more about this fashion problem.” Minttu says, tidying up her altar. Sebastian thinks he catches a glimpse of bone before Minttu whirls it away.

“I have a date.” Sebastian says. “Well, not really. Jenson invited me over to study.”

“Ooh.” Minttu says, hands on her hips. “Jenson invited you over?”

“Just to study though!” Sebastian says. “But I have to look nice. Just in case.”

“Just in case he decides that he fancies you and wants to make out with your face?” Minttu asks.

Sebastian nods, a little pink. “Yeah.”

Minttu takes hold of Sebastian’s face with one hand, turning it this way, and then another. Sebastian can feel himself getting nervous as Minttu inspects him, suddenly aware of every pimple and hair on his cheeks.

“Hmm.” Minttu says. “I think I can fix you up.”

“And my clothes?” Sebastian says, and Minttu’s eyes flick down to his outfit, and then back to his face.

“Oh yes.” She says, eyes glittering. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you.”

Sebastian wonders if he’s going to make it out alive.

*

Jenson lives around ten minutes away from Sebastian, in a student house on the posher side of town. Sebastian finds himself admiring that they have no random bits of litter in their front garden, or take away menus going yellow on the front door step. Britta admires how there are no mice or rats for her to kill.

Sebastian rings the doorbell, and then tries to figure out what to do with his hands. In the pockets? By his sides? Arms folded? _Who even invented hands, they’re so useless, why can’t he look normal._

The door opens, and Sebastian finds himself looking at Mark Webber. Mark is tall, Australian, and once kissed Sebastian whilst drunk at a party and doesn’t remember it. His Familiar is a Rodesian Ridgeback named Zimba, who dances around happily at Mark’s feet.

“Ew, it’s you.” Mark says with a grin. “Come for Jenson?”

“Yep.” Sebastian says, “I mean, yeah. He invited me over?”

“Cool, come on in.” Mark holds the door open for Sebastian and Sebastian steps inside. “I think he’s in his room. Want a drink?”

“No, I’m good.” Sebastian says, following Mark and Zimba into the living room. “Should I go find him or?”

“I’ll message him.” Mark says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Sit down! We don’t bite. Much.”

Sebastian sits down on the sofa and fiddles with his hands, Britta jumping up onto his lap There’s a picture of Jenson, Mark, and Daniel, their other roommate, hanging on the wall. The boys have their arms slung around each other, grinning for the camera. Daniel, for some reason, is wearing a bra as a hat.

“Do you want a snack?” Mark asks.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian says, just as a hand ruffles his hair. “Ah!”

“Hey!” Jenson drops down onto the sofa next to him, smiling. “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian says, running his fingers through Britta’s soft fur. “Minttu helped pick it out.”

“Queen of fashion.” Jenson says, and reaches forward. “Your collar is inside out. Let me fix that for you.”

Sebastian holds his breath as Jenson comes closer, his fingers flipping Sebastian’s collar into place. Britta doesn’t breathe either, her tail swishing back and forth as Jenson touches Sebastian.

“There we go.” Jenson says, flicking Sebastian on the shoulder. “You’re presentable now.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian says, huffing out a breath. “So, where are we gonna study?”

“My bedroom!” Jenson says brightly. “I cleaned it specially.”

Mark whistles from the other room. “Fancy mate.”

“Shut up!” Jenson calls back, laughing. “Come on. I’ll take you up there. I want to show off how tidy it is.”

“Cool,” Sebastian nods his head, holding onto Britta as he stands up. Britta snuggles into the crook of his arm, her tail still swishing. “That’s cool.”

“Excellent!” Jenson says, patting his thigh so Storm will follow him. “I’ll lead the way.”

*

Jenson’s room is tidy, but not entirely clean. Sebastian doesn’t say anything however, hovering in the centre of the room before Jenson pulls out one of his chairs at his desk.

“Sit down here.” He says, collapsing into the swivel chair beside him. “I got my text books all nice and ready. And a notebook!”

Jenson pushes it towards Sebastian proudly. The notebook has pictures of German Shepherds on, and is also bright pink.

“Well that’s….” Sebastian says. “Cute?”

“My sister bought it for me.” Jenson says, with a slight eye roll. “But I’m putting it to good use.”

He flips it open to reveal pages of handwritten notes, each with their own chapter headings. In the margins, Jenson has drawn little doodles of various people in the class, including the professor. As Jenson flicks through, Sebastian notices a little drawing of himself, with a little heart floating above it.

“You’re a good artist.” Sebastian says.

Jenson notices the drawing of Sebastian and quickly turns the page over. “I get bored in class.” He says, a little flustered. “And DC can always tell when you have your phone out.”

“Remember when he caused that rainshower over Fernando when he caught him on his phone?” Sebastian says. “Well I mean, he was on Wizder, but that’s no excuse.”

“Oh my god, speaking of Wizder,” Jenson says, wide eyed. “Do you know who he matched the other day?”

“No?”

“Mark!” Jenson points in the direction of downstairs. “They’re going on a date next week.”

“Jesus really? Fernando and Mark?”

“I know!” Jenson laughs. “They’re like, chalk and cheese.”

“Like Lewis and muted clothing.” Sebastian says, and Jenson laughs again.

“Exactly.” He says, and then taps his fingers on the textbook. “What are you having trouble with by the way?”

“Is everything an option?” Sebastian asks, and Jenson grins.

“Definitely. I’m here to help.”

He looks up at Sebastian from underneath his eyelashes, and Sebastian feels his heart literally do a flip in his chest. Britta raises her head from where she’s laying on Sebastian’s feet, and meows at him. Storm excitedly nudges Britta with her paw, and gets a swipe in return.

“Oh, sorry!” Sebastian bends down and picks Britta up from the floor, depositing her on his lap. “Britta isn’t good at making friends.”

“Storm wants to make friends with everyone, regardless of species.” Jenson rolls his eyes, “She tried to play with Ann’s llama the other day. Did _not_ go well.”

“Yikes.” Sebastian says, “Poor Storm.”

“Eh, she’s fine.” Jenson looks down at Storm who has discovered her own tail and is trying to chase it. “See?”

“She’s cute.” Sebastian says, dangling his hand to pet her. “You’re lucky.”

“Mm.” Jenson says, wriggling in his chair a little bit as Sebastian strokes down Storm’s back.

“Oh shit, sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Sebastian withdraws his hand abruptly. “Sorry!”

It’s not that you’re not meant to touch another person’s Familiar, it’s just that some people are connected to them in more ways than one. Britta and Sebastian work on an emotional level, but Jenson and Storm have a physical relationship…

“It’s fine, honestly!” Jenson says, but he shifts in his chair. “I touch Zimba all the time by mistake, Mark doesn’t enjoy it.”

“Well you can touch Britta all you want, she’s fine with it.” Sebastian demonstrates by lifting Britta off his lap so her feet dangle.

“You want me to stroke your pussy?” Jenson asks, completely straight faced, and Sebastian goes so brightly crimson that he could be mistaken for a Ferrari. “Oh Seb, you look like you’re going to die!”

“I wasn’t expecting it!” Sebastian protests.

“Aw!” Jenson laughs. “If you’re not good with innuendos then you won’t last five minutes in this house. Have you _met_ Daniel?”

“It’s not the innuendo!” Sebastian complains. “It’s you, saying it.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Jenson asks, resting his chin on his hand.

“Nothing’s wrong with you!” Sebastian says quickly. “You’re fine! Good! Just, you know…”

“Sebastian,” Jenson says, a little seriously. “Would you like this study session to be a study date?”

Sebastian blinks. “What?”

Jenson is still looking up at him with inquisitive eyes. Sebastian has a strange desire to run his finger over Jenson’s cheek but refrains.

“Wait,” He says instead, “Do you like me?”

“I tidied my bedroom for you.” Jenson says.

“Oh.” Sebastian stares at Jenson, and then nods his head quickly. “Yes please then. Study date. Yes.”

“Cool.” Jenson sits upright, a ridiculous little grin on his face. “Nice. Study date. With Seb.”

“With me.” Sebastian agrees.

Slowly, Jenson reaches over and takes hold of Sebastian’s hand with his own, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. Sebastian can’t stop the goofy smile that grows on his own face, squeezing Jenson’s hand back.

“Hi.” Jenson says.

“Hello.” Sebastian replies.

He thinks this might just be magic.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed. comment if u didn't. basically, just comment, imma thirsty hoe.


End file.
